Last Carnival
by MTXIII
Summary: [AU] A bar owner and a homeless teen met under a song from his past. The teen tried to seal from him. What did he gonna do? [Dragon/Doff]
1. Chapter 0

**A/N :** This is an AU fanfic where Dragon is an adult and Doffy is a teen and of coz is yaoi theme. If you don't like, don't read it.

This is my 3rd OP fanfic.

English isn't my 1st language, so if there's any mistakes, i apology.

ps. This fanfic is for Julyan ^^ Thanks for drawing nice fanarts.

* * *

 **Last Carnival**

00

 _Sounds that came from a big white instrument that stood in the living room with a tall kind-looking-guy sat in front of it, hands moving on its keyboard and that created a beautiful melody._

 _A pair of crimson eyes was watching the piano playing guy as well as enjoying the song._

 _He loved this song and he admired the guy who played it, his father._

 _Once the song ended, he applauded happily._

" _Play it again, father," he said in a bright tone of voice._

 _His father turned to his son and stood up, "now, it's your turn to play."_

 _The boy shook his head, no, "I prefer you playing it more than me."_

" _Why? You too, can play this song."_

 _The boy shook his head again, "not as good as you."_

 _His father sighed and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "then practice, my son."_

" _But-"_

" _If you want things to be good and perfect, you must practice hard and achieve it by yourself. Then you don't need to wait for other to do it for you."_

 _The boy blinked at first, then, slowly nodded, "I could try that."_

 _His father smiled as he watched his son sat down in front of the piano, ready to played the song._

* * *

"!" the pair of crimson eyes shot opened, the same time as its owner jolted awake. Panting, the boy ran his hand through his short blond hair in frustration before slowly sat up.

 _It's just a dream._

He sighed, tried to calm himself as he leaned against a dirty alley wall behind him. The night air was cold and he only got one thin blanket to cover his skinny form. Being a homeless kid, alone, in the night of winter was never easy. You had hard chances to fill your stomach full as well as to sleep peacefully without any dangers or nightmares.

He tightened the blanket in his hands, thought back on the past. The past that he, Donquixote Doflamingo, once had everything he wanted and needed; big house, money, warm bed, good food and lovable family. But now he got nothing left.

 _Thanks to that old man's stupidity!_ He blamed it all on his father for ruining his life and he hated him so much.

He closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep. It was no use to think of his father anyway now since it would change nothing.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a sound, a music sound, about 2 blocks away from where his spot was. It would not catch his attention at all if it was not _that_ song. Despite a different instrument that used, it was exactly the same song. The song that his father used to played, the one he loved most and yearned to hear for, The Last Carnival.

With great curious, he slowly stood up and made his way out of this small alley, followed the melody. He wanted to find out where and who was playing it at this hour.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : So sorry for a very slow update _

* * *

01

Monkey D. Dragon set down a Stradivarius violin he just played in its suitcase and sat himself down beside it. He looked at the view in front of him, a city river at night.

 _Beautiful and peaceful as usual,_ he smiled at the thought.

His rough hand lit up a cigarette. He usually came to play instrument here whenever he felt bore, wanted to relax, and for a remembrance of his passed away wife and son.

The city he was currently living in was not a good and clean one much. It was gray, full of criminal and homeless, but its sight could take your breath away sometimes.

While smoking and enjoying the atmosphere, he heard a small noise from behind, so he turned to looked but saw no one or nothing, included his violin suitcase.

* * *

Doflamingo ran as quiet as he could through alleys of the city, nearby the slums zone. He tightened his hold on the suitcase holder. A smile crept up his face. He was going to sell this instrument and earn lots of cash.

When he made a turn at one corner, he bumped into a figure and fall back on the ground. He looked up to see a beast-like glance down at him.

"Think of stealing from me? Think again, boy." That beast-like glance owner said. He was a tall man with dark haired and tattoo on his face.

Doflamingo hugged the violin suitcase tightly, "Dare to take it away from me? I found it first!"

"Well, technically, that is mine."

"Proof it then?" the teen smirked. No, he was not going to give this violin back easily. _I'm gonna sell this shit, earn cash, so this damn street life will end._

Dragon went silent for a few second before replied, "That's my Marbi."

"Marbi? You named your instrument?" Doflamingo laughed, but then he realized that he just made mistake.

"Yes, and now you said it's mine." It was the adult's turn to smirked. "so return that violin to me now."

 _Shit._

"You want it back? Then buy it," Said the teen. He would not back down easily.

"Buy? That's funny. Why should I buy since it's mine?"

Doflamingo looked at the guy. He was as tall as him. With a smirked, he spoke, "if don't wanna pay, then come and get it from me." He challenged.

Dragon wasted no time to charge at the teen with a punch.

Panic, the teen quickly dodged aside and nearly lost his balance. _What with this speed?_ He thought as the second punch followed as fast as his thought and hit him at his left eye, hard. He stumbled back a bit, but did not fall down. He wanted to punch back but he couldn't do it since both of his arms were clinging onto the violin suitcase. No, he would not let this precious stuff get any harm or scratches. Instead, he did rise his long leg up to kick at the guy in front.

Dragon dodged that kick easily and countered with a low kick which got a fast blocked by that long leg of the teen who countered him back right away with a furious spin kicked. _The lad must be good at using legs,_ he noted silently. So he waited until the teen's next attack with the kick, he quicky grabbed the teen's leg tightly.

"Let go!" ordered Doflamingo when he could not pull his kicking leg back and had to hop with another.

"As your command, young one," smirked Dragon.

"Don't call me tha-!" the teen got no time to finished his sentence before he got swung around at the wall behind his opponent, and hit his body and the side of his head so hard against it that saw white and his vision gone blur. He fell down on the dirty ground, still holding the suitcase tight around his chest. No, he would not let go of it even if…

"What a stubborn kid," said the man who just swung him as he was approaching.

Doflamingo felt a rough hand tugged at the suitcase and tried to pry it from his hold.

"Just give it back already!" Dragon started to lose his temper as he tugged even harder.

"NO!" shouted the teen, never loosen his hold.

"LET IT GO, NOW!"

"Don't you dare take _that song_ away from me!" And that was his last struggle before Dragon's other hand grabbed the teen's head and banged it to the ground with a loud _thud_ sound. Then the teen went still as the darkness consumed his conscious.

TBC...


End file.
